Teacher Love
by Bebemonkey
Summary: -WARNING- YAOI, Uke Ray x (FC)Seme Redlock. Nothing bad in it guys. Just a little PedoBear. YOU BEEN WARNED- Ray is a new student to a high school for the first time. He discover things that Teenagers always have. But This is a little different. A New teacher comes in by the Name of Redlock. Mr.Redlock and Ray becomes the Teacher bond love that everyone doesn't know. (OC x FC)
1. Chapter 1

**Ray's POV**

"M-M-M-My! F-F-F-F-F-F-First Day of H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-High School! I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I'm S-S-S-S-So excited!" I said, in the passenger seat. I was jumping with pure excitement. My older brother smile to me as I was jumping a bit. My Brother in law chuckled at me. "Ray, please, stay calm. Okay, once you leave then you can react okay." said an Chameleon. I nodded and couldn't wait any second. Soon as he Park, I jumped out. My Brother smile with a little blush and sweat drop. "Bye Ray! Make sure to ride the bus okay?" he shouted to me. I smile back to him. "O-O-Okay!" I said.

I Ran in the school. It's been a year since I enter an real High School. There was girls and Boys. Ukes and Semes. I was just filled up with joy. Seeing more people my age was the best. (I still missed being home with Mighty and Espio. I had things to do. Like save the world and etc. But they told me to just try to enjoy the Life I have left until I'm an Full blood adult.) I gave my happy smile and turn it into an frown.

A squirrel like me in a huge school is kind of scary. I had classes, 4 flight of stairs and I have to be around teenagers that I never knew before. I knew few, due to I rescued them, but they didn't remember me at all. Sadly with no friends, I silently walked to my home room. Espio said, to win a teacher's heart, I have to be the A student in class. Mighty told me that, If I keep getting A's in class, the teacher might need me to help them around the school. I liked the idea of that. I always liked to help my fellow peers, and people. Mighty and Espio would, and So would I.

My Homeroom number was 5024. Yeah, That's a Huge number, After all, the school was huge. Like I said before, it had like four flights of stairs. You do the math. I looked through the window and wonder what the class was like. I checked the Schedule Mighty and Espio gave me. I was right, 5042 was my class homeroom. I lightly tapped the door to see if the Teacher was there.

"Hmm, I-I-I-I guess Th-They ai-ain't in t-there." I said under my breath. I suddenly felt the door open light. I turn to see if I could walk in there. "N-No. I S-Shouldn't! I-It Wo-Won't be right." So I said that, I heard someone was coming down the hall. "W-Wah!" I said. I quickly enter the room, so I wouldn't get in trouble on my First day. When I close the door, the person walked past the door, I wiped the sweat from my head. "S-S-S-So Much of T-T-T-trying to s-s-s-s-stay out o-o-o-of trouble." I mop a little. I settle my books at a place I decide to sit and look around the room. "W-Wow. T-This P-Per-Person must be big on Heroes h-h-h-huh?" I said to myself.

Everywhere in the room, Freedom Fighters, and Heroes, and Sonic and Shadow. I was very amaze in this. I didn't know any teacher was this close to the freedom fighter. I was quite surprise. I walked to the desk of the Teacher. I saw 4-6 photos. I couldn't quite see it all. It looked like someone was huge in the photo. I did liked the other two pictures. It looked like the person was a father to at least four kids. They were wrapped up in cloth and other two picture had like two kids older. It looked cute. I blush a little. "Aw…" I said softly to the picture.

When I heard someone open the door with kids. I panic a little and hid somewhere so the person wouldn't think I'm doing something I had no business doing. When I saw three figure from the place I was hiding. (I was in a closet) The person sounded very good and attractive. I couldn't see well. Then the shadow figure that talked, then left the room, leaving the other two figures in the room along with me.

Lights in the room was cut on. I close my eyes. It was bright I shield my eyes. The light really did stings my eyes. I instantly fell on the spot. "AH!" I crash to the ground. When I suddenly open them, to see what was going on. I notice, I was in a desk with my head on it. I saw a blue figure along with two black figures. I jumped. "G-GAH!" I ended falling out my seat. I didn't say a word to the two people in the class.

"Whoa! Hey! you okay?" said a familiar person. Rubbing the soreness from my head. I nodded to the person. "Y-Y-y-y-you sound l-l-l-l-like S-s-s-s-s-S-s-Sonic." I said. The person helped me up with someone else as well. "Yeah, It's me Ray. I didn't know you was here for your first day in the high school." said Sonic. "O-o-o-Oh, O-O-o-Okay." I said to Sonic. I didn't know Sonic was close to the person. "So what are you doing here?" I asked the cobalt hedgehog. The hedgehog lifted me up to my seat, I push myself up in the seat. "I'm here with my Father in law." When I heard that. "Your related to this person, by marriage?" I asked Sonic. "Yeah, He's Shadow's Dad. We're just here to help him out to his first day of work." I turn to the ebony hedgehog. "So that's your Dad?"

"Yes, He's my dad. So your in his class?" he asked me. I nodded to him. "That's good. So if you do something in class, I could tell Mighty and Espio about you. Me, Sonic, and My Dad. " He smirked to me. I looked at Shadow. So the teacher must be mean like him,...oh great. What a great First Day of school! "And besides, We were offer to stay here for his day at work." Sonic said to Me. "Oh,...S-S-So When can I-I-I-I meet him then?" I had a little fear in my voice, like always. I didn't like to get scared like I was when me and Mighty travel around the world.

Sonic chuckled at me. "It's okay Ray-man, He's a cool person. He won't hurt a soul. Just listen to what he got to teach ya, and your done for this school year." Some smiled. "S-s-s-s-s-So is he's easy." I stuttered. Shadow smile a little. "Yeah, my father wouldn't be hard on you. He's a good teacher. Either way, he lived a long time, and still looks young from his older days." I was stun. Did Shadow really did live as a child, I thought he was living in the space colony ark. I guess, Shadow does have multi lives. "O-Oh. I-I-I didn't know. T-Th-Th-th-That's interesting." I stuttered a bit. Sonic and Shadow smiled to each other. I saw, Shadow stomach was big. "Huh? S-Shadow. A-are you p-pr-pregnant?" I asked the ebony Hedgehog. Shadow notice what I was looking at. "Oh, yes, I'm 5 months pregnant Ray. Sonic hope this time it will be a Pure boy! He always liked an Seme son pure, other than an Uke, or a girl." Shadow kissed Sonic's cheek. Sonic chucked from the peck of love from his wife. "Hehe, yeah, We worked hard on making this one. Let's hope we learn about is the kids is going to be a Boy or Seme this time. If it's a girl, Shadow won the Uke battle with me." Sonic kissed Shadow back on the cheek.

Watching them like that, I don't like the couple around me. Mighty with Espio, Knuckles with Tails, and Shadow with Sonic. These always get me a little jealous. Dating someone not my age. Mighty always told me, Love will come but not yet. Always wait for the love to seek you, not you seek it. Espio on the other hand, he just took things out the line, he tells me. To not date someone until I'm ready. I wanted to tell him, I'm ready! I'm sure am ready for Dating. I want to date. I make sure to date someone that might like the things Espio like and Mighty like. Hopefully I get the boyfriend soon.

After seeing the married couple smile to each other. They moved some spare chairs, they move next to the teacher's desk. Guess they was going to be the teacher's guest. After all they were sort of his kids...well Shadow was. Sonic is more of the Son in law.

The door open, I looked, and so did Sonic and Shadow. By the expression of them, they were smiling from seeing the person. The person looked just like Shadow, but..with a beard, and he was much taller than Sonic and Shadow. He couldn't even fit through the door. The taller ebony hedgehog smile to Sonic and Shadow than to me. I blush from him and met with the desk.

"Hiya Daddy!" Shadow got up and hugged the taller Hedgehog. The hedgehog was so tall, he had to bend Down just to give Shadow a kiss on the cheek and hug him back. Sonic got up as well and gave him a manly handshake. "Hey, Redlock." Said Sonic. So, My Teacher real name is Redlock. I better note that in my head. "Sonic, How are you? I see you knocked Shady up again?" he smirked to his son in law. They broke away from the handshake. "Heh, yeah, I wanted another pure boy this time. Like Sterling, and Yota. So I need that third boy you know?" Sonic chuckled to his father in law. The taller hedgehog laugh along with Sonic. Shadow slapped them both on the arms. "Ouch" the both responded to Shadow's hit.

Shadow growl, "Not in front of the boy!" They both saw me blushing even more from their conversation about the baby. "Oh! Sorry!" Said Redlock. Sonic blushed a little and apologize to me as well. I blush from them both. Redness covered my face. "I-I-I-I-It's okay." I stuttered to them. The taller hedgehog walked to me wondering what was going on. "You okay?" He asked me in a friendly tone. I blushed terribly from him. "Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes, I-i-i-i-It's O-Okay."

The ebony tall hedgehog patted my back. "That's good." He smile to me and I did the same back. I felt the goodness from him. It seems that,...instead of a Boyfriend,...why can't I get a man friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Redlock's POV**

I smile to the tiny yellow squirrel. He looked so beautiful, yet adorable. I like the way he smile. He sure did stutter a lot. That still sounded cute to the way he talk. My Son and Son in law, sat in the seats waiting to see my new class. Even though I just go my first job as a teacher doesn't mean I was wasn't teaching for years. I'm more self taught then school taught me. I'm very intelligence by all my years. I been through history of Mobius, so why should I go to school.

…..Kids go to school, you will need the Education people.

I sat at my Desk. Watching that yellow squirrel. He was so young, I was thinking of the things to do to him. I remember, I was a Teacher and He's a student. That's the policy, and That's the rule. I had to understand and I have to follow it.

Looking at him, when he notice. "S-S-Si-Sir? I-I-I-I-Is t-t-t-t-there s-s-s-s-s-something t-t-t-t-the m-m-matter?" He blush a little. "I-I-It's nothing." I cover my face from the embarrassment. I blush deeply. Why must he be so Cute, and Adorable! My God! I wanted him! I wanted him to be with me. So lovely….Man. My head, was thinking of him.

Stopped by my thought, I turn to my son and his husband. Both seems happy. I was happy for him, and well to my other son. (I call Mephiles my son to. After all he is Shadow's half twin and looks like me a bit.) I never seen my Son was peacefully in love. Everytime I see him, he mostly try to destroy the earth really. Yeah, I wasn't there for that, Lucky Sonic was there. I might have not known what to do. Through all these years, I could see,...My son had a change of heart. He was happy being in love. So Why can't I be love. I always dated someone left and right.

I remember when Shadow and Mephiles was still living with me. I have to sort of laugh, each time I brought a woman home. They always can spot an flaw with them. Yet it was almost right.

-16 years ago-

(My grandkids wasn't born then. )

-Wednesday, 12 August-

I was in the kitchen cooking breakfast from my lady friend in the room. My lady from had a nice figure. I have to say she was about a pettie. Nice blond hair, covering her right eye. I had my dark Yellow robe on. To her, she was wearing an female robe I had for a while. (Just in case She was the one. ) Me and her was dating for about 3 months then. Shadow and Mephiles always kept their eyes on her. I told them to give her break. Which they didn't sadly..

It was those days Shadow and Mephiles had their High school days. The got up and had their clothes on. Shadow was wearing a skirt with a pattern. It was very short that you could see his his Shirt, he had an red tie and was a little unbutton. Shadow didn't wear his rocket Shoes unless he wanted to, so he was wearing his brown shoes he bought with my Money he took.( Oh yeah, Shadow wasn't the person you expected to be then.) Mephiles, he had a sort of Dark Uniform. He was wearing and more high class dress uniform. With a little Dark blue designs left and right on the dress. He had Shoes that would be up to his bottom of his knees. I have My Baby boys really do know how to dress without me.

So I was finish cooking. Both of them sat and watch the woman. She turn to them and was feeling irritated. "Morning." I smile to them both. "Hey, Dad." Said Shadow as he continue to watch the woman. "Hello, Papa…" Mephiles said as he continue to watch her as well. I already didn't like to where this was going. "Hey Dad, I didn't know this whore was in our house. She practically taking our money for her slutty needs." Shadow said with a smirk.

I Stared to her. "Is that true." I was shock Shadow knew that. The woman blush to me. "I I...I …"

Mephiles added on. "Yeah, the Bitch takes everything Daddy. You better watch out. She might give you some shit." Mephiles sipped his sweet choco tea with his parfait on the side. I knew my boys wouldn't be lying when. I picked my phone and called my bank. They was telling the truth. She was spending our money on nonsense crap. It was about Forty Five hundred dollars she was taking from us out of nowhere. After That, I sued her and got my money back. As for her, she went to jail.

-Thursday, 08 September-

"She's more or HE's more of an lazy pervert then a lover dad." Said Mephiles and Shadow. I saw Shadow and Mephiles were right, She was more HE then she. So we broke up and I got an restraining order for the person.

-Saturday, 20 September-

"Dad, Really? The person really like to Steal the Fucking Sweets! Mephiles is having a No Sweets attack." I saw mephiles. He was going crazy then We suspected. He had his back turn and in a corner of a wall. Crying for the sweeties. "Chocolate….Vanilla….Raspberry….Strawberry….Where are you….Where are you?!" Shadow shook his head.

Again, I broke up with her too. Yeah, My sons were on me like glue. If they saw something was wrong with the girl, They got a chance to point it out to me.

I swear, nothing can keep my sons away from me.

So yeah, that's back then. Now, I don't even bother to date anyone. Well yet, I got a feeling, I'm going to end up with that Ray kid.

\\\\\

The bell rang for the first day. My Son and his husband was still talking to each other. Me, I began to write my name on the board so the kids can understand my name. Ray, looked at me name and those eyes of his seems to caught me off guard. Of them,...He just can't seems to get out my head. The boy was just too beautiful. I never stop think. Just to think, my son in law and Son knew him. Me, I don't even bother to talk to their friends. I feel I shouldn't be around them that's not my age. It does looks like I'm more attractive to him than anyone else.

I saw the door open, I turned to them. I see the kids eyes widen to see two legends in my class. I guess I have to explain to them who those two was anyway. To my guess, Ray didn't have no interest for them as I would have. Reason again, they already knew each other. Wow the world must be small then


End file.
